My Boys
by XxX-sUgAr.sPaRkLe.KiSsEs-XxX
Summary: Meet Lucy Heartfilia she's smart, pretty, has an awesome personality and admired by everyone. Lucy's life was normal... WAS NORMAL until her cute little kittens Sting and Rogue ate a freaking Lacrima pill that turned them into hot humans. What will happen now? Can Lucy handle them? Read and find out ;) WARNING: Lots of purring, snuggling and possessiveness. STINGXLUCYXROGUE R&R : )
1. Curse you!

**Another FT story here people! This time it's STINGXLUCYXROGUE it's something new and crappy for some of you I guess haha! An idea I come up with so random right?**

**Hope you guys like it!~ and review yeah I like reviews haha! **

**Note(s):**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

**TITLE: **My Boys

**SUMARRY: **Meet Lucy Heartfilia she's smart, pretty, has an awesome personality and admired by everyone. Lucy's life was normal... WAS NORMAL until her cute little kittens Sting and Rogue eat a freaking Lacrima pill that turned them into hot humans. What will happen now? Can Lucy handle them? Read and find out ;). WARNING: Lots of purring, snuggling and possessiveness. STINGXLUCYXROGUE R&R : )

**Chapter 1:** Curse you!~

…

**Lucy's POV**

I sighed happily as I closed and locked my apartment door and went inside.

I'm so happy that me and Hibiki hung out today. He is my crush for 3 years now and gosh! He is so smart a gentleman, funny, one of a sport star player in Fiore high and almost perfect in my dictionary.

I was about to sighed dreamily again but I felt something fluffy rubbing on my leg and I saw Sting my yellow no wrong my strawberry blonde kitty with piercing blue eyes that always make me go aww he always use it when he wants something from me or get away with his faults. Damn sneaky kitty always getting away with his cute eyes but what the hell he is so cute and really this is his way of greeting me when I got home always.

"Sting!~Aww come here baby I missed you!~" I said and lifted him of his feet and rubbed his fluffy cheek against my cheek and he purred in satisfaction and I giggled and scratched his ears in return and he again purred happily and licked my cheek and I cooed. I swear he is the sweetest cat but the down side is that he can get very clingy I mean very like when I'm doing something important he just can't stop snuggling, licking and sniffing me. I scold him but then forgives him easily damn his cuteness and his cute begging eyes…

"Sting you little fur ball you're so cute!~ I could just cuddle you to death" I said and he just purred happily and snuggled on my chest and I opened my room and place him on the bed and started undressing going to take a bath. I talked to Sting. I don't care if he understands me but at least he sits there and listens to me.

"Sting! Ya know what I'm so happy cause me and Hibiki hung out today and we help each other out on our homework and ~" I didn't finish cause I sighed dreamily and was about to remove my blouse but then I felt something land on my shoulder and snuggled on my cheek and licked it and I shivered and felt ticklish and he then rested his face on my neck.

"Rouge~" I said happily as he greeted me and I picked him up over my shoulder and cuddled him. This is my other cat his name is Rogue he has a shiny black fur and what makes him special is that he has this red piercing eyes that adds to his catness? haha!~ Rogue is usually the quiet one while Sting is the playful one always snuggling and licking my cheek. Rogue well you could say he is kind of a tsundere for a cat but yeah…

Rogue is also a sweetie whenever I'm up late studying he is there always watching me and guarding me all night till I'm done and he knows when I'm depress, troubled, scared in panic or sad by tapping my cheek with his little paw then licked and snuggled to my cheek while purring as a sign of cheer up Lucy.

Aren't they the best cats?! I just love them so much I had them since I was 10 and now I'm 16 that long ne?…

"I miss you baby… Where have you been Rogue?" I said cuddling his cheek and scratched behind his ears and he purred in satisfaction and leaned in wanting more.

"Ok I think this is enough ear scratching for now…" I said I still wasn't even showering and those 2 distracts me urrgh I just have this thing for cute and fluffy especially my pet cats. It's Sting and Rogue's fault for being so adorably cute.

**NORMAL POV**

"Wait here till I'm done taking a bath alright?" Lucy said as she entered the bathroom with a towel around her un-aware that her cats were drooling at the sight of her hot body they purred as they saw her hot body it was always a day that they love seeing Lucy stripped in front of them whenever she goes and bathe. Weird and perverted cats eh? XD

Sting growled as he heard Lucy hung out with that Hibiki dude and same goes for Rogue but didn't show it that much and Rogue hop of the bed and went to walk around the house. While Sting who loved his owner very much waited for Lucy to finish.

Lucy's cat were possessive about her whenever she has male visitors in her house they then to stay by her side especially the hard headed Sting while Rogue just sat beside her comfortably.

Sting yawned cutely as he was getting bored and can't help be the little devil, mischievous cat he was he then started to rummaged Lucy's drawer and saw her under garments and dug on them making them fly around her room and he snuggled and sniffed it inhaling her scent which he loved so much. After getting bored he hopped off the drawer with a piece of lingerie dangling on his furry head he used his little paws to tapped on the cabinet bellow and saw a bunch of colorful beads or medicine should I say and saw a bottle with shiny blue mini crystal in them it captivated Sting cause its shiny and beautiful like his owner Lucy LOL!~. He then started scratching it with his paws and used a little force and it broke sending the crystal flying all over the room.

His eyes shone as he saw the shiny stuff and can't help but licked and swallowed one.

He purred as he swallowed and suddenly there was a big POOF!~

Lucy opened her bathroom door and coughed wondered why and bet that her mischievous cat Sting who did the mess.

"I bet it's Sting again…" Lucy said grumbling but she is use to it by now them making a mess especially Sting well Rogue is the smart one hehe!~ and she suddenly panicked what if her adorable little kittens are hurt or sent her apartment on fire.

"Sting!~ Rogue!~" She shouted worriedly while fanning out clearing the smoke and suddenly a figure crashed into her hugging her and snuggled his face close onto her neck.

**Lucy's POV**

'_God did someone broke in my house to kidnap me? Rape me? Or kidnap my cute kitties?! Shit! No!~'_ I thought in panic as I felt being held and I struggled.

"Let go of me!~ Pervert!" I said struggling my way out but the said person is purring and snuggling his face on my neck and hugging me tight. Who the hell is this! Wait HUMANS don't purr! And millions of thoughts ran across my mind and was cut off as I felt something wet and warm on my cheek.

"KYYYAAAAA!~" I shouted as the person licked me with his warm tongue and looked up to me and I gasped.

He has captivating blue eyes and strawberry blonde spiky hair that I would like to run my hands through it to see if its soft and I blushed as I noticed his face he has a define jaw line and very clear skin and has a little scar on his upper eyebrow just like Sting. I remember Sting having an injury like that when he fell cause of his naughtiness and got that scar.

"Get off~" I said stuttering a little but then I noticed the room cleared no more smoke.

He is handsome… GOD! And I felt my body warm with his embrace and my eyes traveled up and down to his figure and gosh he had a god like body and something was really off between me and him…

Then I noticed that he was…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_**NAKED!'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Not only naked! Naked with my lacy panty hooked on his head.

"KYAAA!~ Get off me pervert!" I said with my face really red now and he didn't budged and he just fucking smiled at me and licked my cheek and I turned redder if that was possible.

Look I mean he is hot and the attention he is giving me and all but what the fuck!

He purred as he snuggled closer.

I took a deep breath.

"Look get of off me and your naked and I'm like only in a towel~" I said stuttering a little but he then shook his head and pulled me…

I moaned wanting to kill myself now and as I saw my room a mess with my stuff all over my room and a bottle of Lacrima pills all over the floor.

WTH! Lacrima pills and shit the pills! Those are damn expensive I bought them downtown Tokyo it says that pills can do anything magical especially if your sick just drink one and your healed. I bought that and it cost me allot cause I can't afford to be sick especially at exam week. I have to maintain my grade for a cool future and of course to impress my crush…

"Meow~" A cat voice interrupted my thoughts and saw Rogue on the door and stared at me and he glared at the person on top of me. Great I almost forgot this NAKED person on top of me snuggling my neck like there was no tomorrow.

"Rogue~ your fine" I said in relief but where is Sting he was about to go over my side but then he got distracted by the shiny Lacrima pill on the floor and he crept up and can't help but smell it and no, No! Rogue! Don't you dare eat it Rogue you might get have a stomach ache or get sick no!

"Rogue baby! NO! listen to mama don't swallow that baby" Fuck to late Rogue my kitty swallowed the fucking Lacrima pill and suddenly my eyes widen as I heard a loud POOF! The smoke cleared afterwards and there stood a naked human form Rogue in front of me with his perfect body and piercing red snake like eyes and lustrous raven hair and half of it covering his eyes and why the hell does he have a my lacy red bra on his head!

'_MY BRAAAA!' _I screamed mentally.

My mouth was a little open and I blinked.

"R-Rogue?" I said shocked looking at Rogue who stared at me as he heard his name

"St-Sting?" Then I turned to Sting looked up to me and licked my cheek lovingly as he heard his name coming from my lips and purred. That is Sting all right with his cuddle mania and his signature scar on his upper eyebrow…

'_BUT! BUT IT CAN'T BE! THEY ARE…'_

And then it hit me…

'_My cats turned into humans… _

_My cats human… _

_My cats in human form…_

_Cat..._

_Sting…_

_Rogue…_

_Human…cat…human…_

_Sting and Rogue… _

_MY CATS are FREAKING HUMAN!~…_

_NAKED HUMANS! NO! _

_MY VIRGIN EYES! _

_OH MY MAVIS! _

_GOD HELP MEEE! _

_STING AND ROGUE MY CATS THEY TURNED INTO HUMANS!_' Those words echoed in my head over and over again.

My cats are freaking human… and it's all because of the freaking Lacrima pill's fault!~

'_Wait!... does that mean?...does that mean…..when I change my clothes in font of my babies when they are cat form…. they saw me…..They saw me….'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**NAKED!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!~" I let out a loud scream after I realized and processed everything…

And I freaking fainted…

'_Curse!~ you Lacrima pills! Curse you!' – _My mind chanted as I fainted…

…

**TBC!**

**Review people review!~ **

**Whatcha think? Review? I might update haha! Tel me your thoughts alright? : ) **

**THANK YOU!~**

…


	2. Here goes my day…

**Hi guys!~ I was shocked many liked this shit I mean story XD BTW review kay? It makes me motivated LOL! Tell me your thoughts? XD**

**And count how many times did I mention hot human LOL!~ XD also excuse the ugly sentences and wrong grammars i'm sorry if I'm not a good writer I've written chapter 3 though still not finish but I am planning still planning if i should permanently delete this story or not yet... well I still dun know... **

**Note(s):**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

**TITLE: **My Boys

**SUMARRY: **Meet Lucy Heartfilia she's smart, pretty, has an awesome personality and admired by everyone. Lucy's life was normal. WAS NORMAL until her cute little kittens Sting and Rogue eat a freaking Lacrima pill that turned them into hot humans. What will happen now? Read and find out ;). WARNING: Lots of purring, snuggling and possessiveness. Read and find out. STINGXLUCYXROGUE R&R : )

**Chapter 2: **Here goes my day…

…

**LUCY'S POV**

I groaned and blinked as I had this weird dream my cats turned into a freaking hot humans well it's just a dream. Yeah a dream I blinked and sat up.

"Rushy!~" A person tackled me to a big hug I blinked and my eyes widen. Shit it's no dream! It's really Sting my cat with his stylish collar on his neck. Huhu! He really is my cat in human form…

"Your ok!" He said energetically snuggling onto my neck sniffing me like I'm some addictive drug. I blushed and I took a deep breath calming myself down.

'_Lucy it's alright my cats just turned human nothing to freak about it~ it's all going to be under control!'_ I chanted calming myself down.

"Lucy!~" He whined as I blushed as he purred and licked my cheek and I suddenly pushed him away realizing he is still freaking NAKED.

He jutted his bottom lip and pouted tears with the corner in his eyes as I rejected his hug.

My heart softens and I can't help but squeal inside wanting to hug him and say sorry for Sting and baby him. BUT THEN AGAIN I REMEMBERED HE IS NAKED! ~ -_- AND I DON'T FEEL LIKE A VIRGIN ANYMORE! Well… my eyes are pretty well tainted by now FYI… -_-

Then I shook my head. No this is different its not my cuddly fluffy baby Sting he is now a human a hot human I should say but I wont admit that for crying out loud though.

"Stay there…uhhh St-Sting?" I said unsurely as I covered my eyes running out my room and went to the guess room and got some men clothes well Gray's clothes my best friend actually since he has a habit of stripping his shirt and his pants too sometimes I know he has a hot body but why Gray? I just don't get his stripping habit where did he inherit that trait anyway?

Oh Gray… -_-

**NORMAL POV **

Gray the shirtless hot teen was about to drink his OJ he suddenly sneezed and ran his hands through his head.

"Damn, What a mess, someone must be talking about me must've been Juvia" He said cursing rubbing his nose.

…

"Achoo!~" Juvia sneezed as she dropped her pen.

"My pen~" Juvia said rubbing her nose and wondered.

"Uwaaah!~ It must be Gray-sama~" Juvia said sighing as she thought of Gray.

If only you knew Gray… If only you knew~XD

Wokay back to Lucy!~ XD

…

**LUCY'S POV**

I was running suddenly I got collided with a figure and fell on top of him with my eyes still close.

"Lucy…" he whispered my name gosh I almost melted at his hot voice…

"Ro-Rogue?" I said unsurely still not believing he is my cat and I felt his hot body pressed up against mine and I blushed he too was naked and forgot about that!

He then cupped my cheek with his left hand and caressed it then licked my cheek comfortingly and gave out a low purr.

Woah! This is definitely my Rogue in human form I thought realizing. And the stylish cat collar pretty much gives it away too and they both look good on it. Oh Lucy snap out of it!~

Yup! Definitely him with the paw, hand eh whatever. I mean he always caress my cheek with his fluffy paw when I was scared, troubled, sad, depress or anything...

Then I bolted up and covered my eyes still running away from him cause I saw his **NAKED **body **NAKED**!~ **GAAH MY EYES!~ MY VIRGIN EYES!~**

Oh that's right! **CLOTHES! CLOTHES! CLOTHES! **Where are all the clothes when you need them?!

"Why!" I yelled running… I wasn't always like this panicking and freaking out well then again why me?! Huhuhu!~ baka nekos but wait they are my baka-nekos hehe!~ XD

…

I sighed as I got them dressed the hard way I tell you the hard way and I ain't going to explain it but in short Sting is so stubborn not wanting to wear clothes cause he feels weird with it same goes with Rogue not being use to the feel of cloth in their skin bummer right?~ The important and cool thing is that they are not naked anymore yippi!… and fixed messy room… damn baka-kitties… my baka kitties…

**NORMAL POV/ AKA:** Narrator or the storyteller or me? whatever just ignore me I mean this!~XD

Lucy looked at the 2 cats or should I say 2 hot humans that are in front of her sitting while Sting was itching to cuddle with her she always pushed him away and he whined.

Rogue too was itching to have skin to skin with his owner Lucy but he was too shy and he doesn't want to end up like Sting being rejected by his loving owner.

He kinda regretted eating those pills. Well kinda XD

"So umm can you talk? Besides saying my na-me? And are you really my Sting and Rogue? Like my cat right? And you tu-turn into a huma-huma-human…" Lucy asked them nervously can't help but having a hard time saying the word human.

I mean come on WTH right? Cute little adorable kitties suddenly transformed into a major hot hunk human!~ 3 okay I went a little over board there

They both nodded eagerly and obediently especially Sting Lucy's cocky cat who loves to cuddle Lucy to death.

"Well say something?" Lucy said still staring at them.

"Rushyy~ Can I touch you… like now…" Sting said pouting itching to touch his owner while his arms are crossed.

Lucy blushed at those words that didn't come out right when Sting said it especially in human form and backed away a little.

"May I too?" Rogue asked shyly his face looking into another direction but really itching to have skin contact with his owner Lucy.

"I-I"…" She started but Sting purred mischievously taking it as a yes and tackled her to a big hug and licked her cheek hungrily not hugging Lucy for 15 min. was like hell torture for him.

'_Too much skin ship'_ Lucy thought as she unconsciously rubbed behind his ears that made him purred in delight and snuggled more hovering on top of her with him on sitting on her lap.

Rogue meowed catching the attention of Lucy who was getting a little jealous of Sting who was getting pet by Lucy and she coaxed him to come over and rubbed his ear as well and he wrapped his arms around behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder in satisfaction.

Ok so their position is Sting on the lap of Lucy leaning in more as she scratched his ears with her warm fingers and Rogue behind her cradling her with his arms around her waist and Lucy scratching his ears as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Phew!~XD

Both cats are purring and snuggling onto Lucy possessively wrapping their arms around her securely.

Lucy got really curious how their hair feels likes with her fingers and she experimentally ran her hands through both of their hairs and they purred ecstatically wanting more.

'_Well I guess this is their new fave spot to be pet' _Lucy thought smiling as she ran her hands more from their hair and they purred really loud but then again she remembered that they are now human and males to be exact like hovering her like she is some drug or cat food.

"Ok guy-s I think that's enough cuddling for now" Lucy said realizing their position and she cant help that this is her cute little adorable kitties who are now in human form or should I say human hot form and almost rubbing their hot body against her it made her feel really embarrassed, feel weird and the feeling is really weird cause they are not cats anymore, They are now human, hot human by the way hehe.

Sure she likes the attention she gets from her boys come on they are hot maybe even hotter than her crush Hibiki. Plus they are sweet and protective of Lucy that's what she thought but she won't admit that out loud.

Both of her pet males just ignored her and snuggled closer to her neck making her blush.

What 2 hot guys are snuggling her lucky Lucy being able to cuddle with her hot pets! **[ I wish I have a pet like this too!~huhu! Who doesn't right? ; ) ]**

"Enough! Sting! Rogue!" She said in a stern voice Rogue being the obedient cat he was pulled away giving her his final lick on her cheek making her shiver in response.

"Rushyy~ I want more you never say no to cuddling with me before why now?" While Sting the hardheaded cat growled at her command he purred more and hugged her tighter ignoring her remark.

"Sting!~ You! Mister stop or else you wont be sleeping on my bed tonight! Only Rogue gets to sleep with me tonight if you don't behave… besides things are different now…" Lucy said whispering the last part blushing crossing her arms as she always use that tone whenever she scolds Sting and it came out as her habit of scolding him that way then blushed as she said sleeping with Rogue.

That sounded wrong in so many ways since her baby Rogue is now human a hot human. XD

"Hn…" Rogue smirked teasing Sting giving him the look she-likes-me-better-than-you-look!

And Sting broke away pouting with his eyes shining with tears.

"But-But I'm your cat and you always love to cuddle with me~" He said with lips quivering and shining eyes as he used his magic eyes.

Lucy gazed at Sting and saw his dreadful state and bit her bottom lip resisting the urge to forgive him and let him cuddle her.

'_No Lucy! Don't get tricked by his magic eyes and cuteness! He always use that to get his way!'_ Lucy thought stopping herself but she can't help it.

Sting looked so cute right now with his arms crossed and bottom lip jutting out cutely and his eyes looked so cute and needy as he used his cuteness magic on Lucy.

Lucy's eyes soften as she saw the cute depressed Sting and tackled him to a hug.

"Aww baby you know I can't stay mad at you" Lucy said hugging him the way he looked was so cute Lucy hate it when he uses his magic eyes and attitude she just can't stay mad at Sting when he use those eyes and his cuteness.

"Hmmm~.Purrr! Lucy!~" Sting purred happily in victory! and stuck his tongue out at Rogue teasing him! As he finally had Lucy fell on his cute cocky handsome and convincing charms. Thanked Mavis for his charms. XD

Rogue growled and pulled Sting away from Lucy feeling left out he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled on her neck.

Sting growled back and crossed his arms.

"Hmp!~ You jealous Rogue that just proves that Lucy loves me more than you" Sting said cockily while glaring at Rogue cause he wants to cuddle with Lucy like always but since he changed into human he felt the cuddling frustration. XD LOL!~

"Sting!~ I love you both alright?" Lucy said scolding her pet and suddenly blushed again at her words and she felt Rogue licked her cheek and made her blush even more.

"Pft. What do you know about love you blonde freak neko" Rogue said resting his chin on Lucy's shoulder while glaring at Sting his cat best friend.

Sting growled and glared at his partner Rogue and turn to Lucy with innocent eyes.

"Lucy what is Love anyway?" He asked innocently and Lucy just faced palm and can't help but smile a little at his innocence and cuteness. Oh baka neko Sting!~XD

"I'll explain it some other time kay?" Lucy said sighing at her dumb cute baby Sting but can't help but rubbed his ears at his innocence.

It's funny how he can be cocky bastard neko and innocent at the same time.

While the neko Rogue, the smart one the cunning looking, the dangerous bad boy type has a shy and mysterious side on him that he cared allot for Lucy. XD

"Ro-Rogue no more cuddling for now al-alright?" She said and Rogue licked her cheek and obeyed his owner unlike someone (STING XD) and Lucy smiled and reward him with rubbing his ears and he purred and smirked at Sting giving him a look that she-so-wants-me-better than-you-look. Sting just growled.

Lucy pulled away from his ear much to Rogue's dissatisfaction.

Lucy calmed down of her high state and took a deep breath.

"Sting, Rogue" She said and the 2 tilted their heads and looked at her.

Lucy bit her bottom lip from tackling the 2 for being so cute but she restrained herself she needed to clear her mind and she needed her friend yeah her friend Levy!

"Wait here" Lucy said standing up getting her cellphone and called her friend Levy.

…

After like calling for Levy for about 10 times cause of her stubborn kitties finally she was able to contact her friend.

_~Hello?~ _Levy said as she finished reading her book.

_~Levy-chan! It's me come over please I can't handle this~_ Lucy said in stress as she placed her phone between her neck and shoulder and prevent Sting and Rogue who was cuddling her.

_~What is it Lu-chan?~_

_~I can't explain it over the phone it's complicated just come here please I need you ASAP~_ Lucy said panting as she broke away from her possessive cats.

_~Sure be right there in a jiff Lu-chan!~ _Levy said feeling a little worried of her friend. Cause she never hear Lucy freak out about something and she felt that Lucy is so stress right now.

_~Sting Noo Stop! Don't sniff me and Rogue~ Rogue! let go of me…KYAAA!~~_ Lucy said as she was being cornered to the wall with her 2 hot pets.

The line broke…

_~Lu-chan? Lu-chan? Did I just heard Sting and Rogue's name Luc-chan's cats?~_ Levy hung up and fixed herself and went over to her friends house.

…

Lucy gave up and…

Lucy sighed for the millionth time as 2 hot guys who were once her 2 adorable cat pets were cuddling her and they are laying down on her bed with Sting and Rogue wrapping their arms around Lucy's waist and snuggling and purring onto her neck as they buried their face on them.

She can't stop them they won't even listen to her especially Sting who always love to cuddle with her.

They lay there in silence, as all Lucy heard was their possessive purring and she felt relax, warm and cozy, as she felt comfortable around her human cats quickly. She loved the feeling of their arms around her she felt secure in their arms. Well after all they are Lucy's pet Lucy's hot pets.

She sighed comfortably and ran her hands through their hairs and rubbed their ears and they purred in delight and snuggled to her closer not wanting to let go of their owner.

_'They are still the same, same personality and all when they were cats. Same Sting same Rogue but now its different they are now human'_ Lucy thought smiling as she sighed comfortably.

Lucy was in deep thought.

**LUCY'S POV**

'_What should I do Levy is coming over and I bet she wont believe me and what do I do with this 2? I can't have 2 guys living with me mom and dad will kill me especially dad doesn't like guys interacting with me well except Natsu and Gray though but Urrrgh! What should I do?'_

I thought my brows knitting together and I noticed a hand on her cheek caressing her.

"Rogue~" I whispered as I leaned into his touch. He always knew when I was bothered and always pet my cheek with his warm paw but now it's different it's a warm hand that was caressing my face.

"Are you alright?" He asked his voice concerned as he gaze up to me with those dazzling red eyes of his and his next moved surprised me as he licked my cheek in a comforting way.

"Yeah.. Rogue I'm f-fine" I said blushing well this is definitely Rogue I said as I rewarded him by rubbing his ear and he purred.

I turn to my other side and saw Sting fell asleep.

Woh~ That Neko fell asleep I'm free for now… Phew!~ XD

I turned my attention to Rogue who fell asleep while I'm rubbing his ears. I smiled as looked at their handsome faces sleeping in peace.

And I can't help but feel lucky as I have 2 cats that loves me and cares for me. But they aren't cats anymore they are now humans. I felt my heartbeat raced as I stared at their handsome faces.

'_Gosh! I feel like a pervert and I even saw them naked!'_ I thought as I blushed. Gosh ok I admit I love the attention and the feeling of 2 hot guys who were once my cats and I can't believe that they are this hot in human form.

I shook my dirty thoughts away and slowly crept of the bed and they purred sleepily.

I smiled nothing changed.

They are still the same Sting is still the cuddle loving Lucy cat and Rogue the caring and mysterious cat. But now it's different they are now humans I thought.

'_Hot Humans if I may correct!'_ A voice said in my head as I raised an eyebrow.

'_Who are you?'_ I asked my eyebrows squinting.

'_Well I'm your inner Lucy'_ She said a matter of fact.

'_Urrgh! Whatever just get out of my mind!'_ I said scolding her. She pouted.

'_Fine but I'll be back to visit our hot pets ba-bye'_ She said and left.

'_I have an inner? Wth!' O_O_

I sighed and was about to fall asleep and I suddenly head my doorbell ring.

'_Levy's Here!'_ I cheered mentally and slowly but surely I crept off the bed and escape my little babies for now and I yelled silently at victory at escaping my babies cause they have such sensitive nose and senses when they know I'm not around.

I looked back and smiled as I saw them sleeping peacefully and blushed at their handsome faces.

Sting groaned.

"Rushy~" and he shifted and scrunched his nose up sniffing and I stiffen shit! What he woke up then Rogue also shifted.

"Lucy~" He purred and I flinched as I tipped toed my way out and I looked back shit.

'_Please don't wake up! Don't wake up!'_ I chanted and grabbed a my head pillow that fell on the floor and put it between and they both immediately hugged it and snuggled and sniffed it and they calmed down knowing it was my scent.

"Phew~" I sighed mentally and can't help but laugh silently as I saw them they are like hugging each other. I can't help but they look like boys in BL manga. And Yaoi gosh 2 hot boys cuddling waaah!~ My eyes sparkled and then shook my head to get rid of those thoughts.

Control yourself Lucy you're an independent, smart and amiable person. I took a deep breath and tipped toed my way out my room.

…

"Lu-chan!" Levy said hugging me as she got inside.

"Shhhh! You might wake them…" I said shushing my friend I don't want to wake up my cats cause they are really clingy to me and I might not explain it to Levy.

She just nodded and started to talk using indoor voice.

"Uh? Lu-chan you alright you look a mess?" Levy said pointing at my clothes and hair that was like been disheveled and messy bed hair.

"Well…" I said not knowing where to start.

"Come on Lu-chan tell me you look really troubled" She said in concern. I love Levy-chan so much she is my bestest friend ever!

"It's a long story but I'll cut to the chase… You know the Lacrima pills I bought right?" I said biting my bottom lip.

"Yeah what about it? It's amazing right? I use it too to bad it's downtown Tokyo and it's expensive" She asked/said to me.

"Well you see… about that…." I said and explained everything from her to scratch.

"…..And they turned into humans" I said finishing my statement.

"Lu-chan that's ridiculous" Levy said laughing at me.

"But Levy-chan I'm serious!" I said pouting crossing my arms.

"Sure I believe you Lu-chan" She said putting a hand on my shoulder and I smiled as she trusted me.

"Thanks Levy-chan!" I said she's the best and I hugged her.

"Where are they anyway and let me look at the bottle maybe we can find out about something…" Levy said.

"The bottle broke… You know… Sting broke it" I said rolling my eyes at my cat.

"Ohhhh… but it's alright I have another bottle of it!" She said

"Really thanks Levy-chan! You're the best!" I said in glee and suddenly we heard a loud crash and a thud.

"Rushy!" Sting shouted as they made their way with Rogue fighting with Sting who gets to get to me first I think? And I was tackled into the ground

"Get off Rogue Lucy likes me better~" Sting said pushing him away.

"No, She likes me better…" He said looking away trying to hide his blush on my neck and sniffed me.

"Rushy!~" Sting whine and pulled me closer to his embrace.

Rogue growled and pulled me.

I was blushing. There goes my day again -_- ….

"Sting Rogue!" I said in a warning voice and they both pulled away getting a little scared.

…

**NORMAL POV**

"It's Rogue's fault" Sting said crossing his arms, as he pouted not getting to cuddle with Lucy.

"Hn." Rogue replied crossing his arms looking away not really caring about the matter cause he too wants to cuddle with Lucy but he can't cause Sting is hogging her all up.

"Lu-Lu-chan are they really your cats? Sting? Rogue?" Levy said eyes wide.

Lucy nodded.

"Yeah.." She said standing up and put her hands on both of their heads.

"This is Sting" Lucy put her hand on his head.

"Levy-san!" He smirked at Levy cause he knows Levy is Lucy's best friend.

"And this is Rogue" She said as Rogue bowed his head cause he too knows Levy.

Lucy said awkwardly hoping Levy would believe her.

"Eh they know me?" Levy said eyes wide.

"How so?" Levy asked as she eyed the handsome males who are like clinging onto Lucy like maniac and obsessed with her.

"Well ummm… Here.." Lucy said as she both scratched behind their ears and they are purring in satisfaction loving the _Lucy attention_ and Sting and Rogue growled possessively their cat instincts kicking in pulled Lucy into an embrace with Rogue on top Sting on behind snuggling and licking her.

"Lu-chan.." She whispered eyes still wide.

All the trio heard a loud thud.

"Levy-chan! Levy-chan!" Lucy shouted as she saw her best friend fainted as she try get out of her pets arms but can't.

"Mooouuu!~ You guys over did it!~" Lucy whined cutely putting her hands on her cheeks blushing at the attention as she scolded her pets but they answered by purring and ignored her and continued to lick, snuggle and touch Lucy their beloved owner.

She sighed in defeat. And suddenly felt something on her chest.

"Rushy~ SO soft" Sting said purring blushing happily at the feel as he cuddled on her chest with Rogue laying his face on her chest trying it too and blushed at the feel of her soft warm chest he wanted more and cuddled innocently while purring at the feel of her soft big chest and grunted.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!~ HENTAI-NEKOS!" Lucy shouted blushing pushing them away covering her chest.

'_They are so not sleeping with me tonight!'_ Lucy shouted mentally.

"You misters! Are sleeping on the floor tonight no using of magic eyes this time isn't gonna work na uh and I'm really serious this time" Lucy said crossing her arms across her chest.

"But-B-but! Rushy/Lucy!" Sting whined cause he slept on the floor before not cool for him not cool especially with no Lucy to cuddle with and Rogue whined as well cause he was always the obedient one but can't control himself around Lucy and he hasn't experience sleeping on the floor only Sting haha Loser Sting. XD JK

"No buts Misters and that's final" Lucy said huffing cutely.

"Rushy~/Lucy" her kitties moaned and started using their magic.

"Lu-chan?" Levy said stirred up a little.

"Levy-chan! Gosh I almost forgot about you! Levy-chan I'm so sorry!" Lucy said ignoring her cats for now.

The duo cats pouted with Sting crossing his arms and Rogue looking away hiding his pout. They are both really depress that Lucy was letting them sleep on the floor tonight… they are really, Really worried. They kinda regret acting like wild cats on mating season but what the hell both of them thought it's worth it cause its Lucy their owner their talking about. XD

"Hentai-Nekos" Lucy said mumbling huffing cutely with her pouting lips as she helped Levy up and put her to the couch.

Sting and Rogue ears perked up as Lucy said those words and the 2 can't help but purred sadly…

"Rushy/Lucy~" They both said in unison in depression.

POOR KITTIES XD!~ OH WELL!

…

We all know Lucy can't defeat the cute magic's of her cute kitties or yes? Well then let's find out on the next chapter LOL!~ XD

…

**QUESTION(S) OF THE DAY/NIGHT/AFTERNOON/MIDNIGHT/DAWN/SUNSET whatever time zone u people have!~? XD**

**Do you guys also want to have a pet like Sting and Rogue? ( Obviously yes for me! YES! )**

**Which pet do you like more Sting or Rogue? (Me? Hmm I like Sting's character cause I love playful cocky type of guys but I also like Rogue cause he is mysterious deep and prince like ~sighs dreamily~ XD )**

**Tell me your random thoughts alright? I might think of something crazy in the next chap LOL!~ XD**

**So you guys must review and tell me your thoughts.**

**I'm glad that you guys like this story and I was surprised there are allot of follows and favorites already thank you guys!~ **

**Isn't it weird that they are suppose to be dragon duo haha!~ But what the hell I can't make them dragons cause they can't cuddle or snuggle XD cause that's not their thing LOL!~ those are cat things haha!**

**Don't worry guys I'll update if I get reviews and responses from you guys!~ : )**

**Don't forget to review k? or I'll hunt u down JOKE!~ LOVE U ALL! ; )**

**BTW here's the preview for the next chapter~**

…

"_Rogue~ I wanna see Lucy" Sting said whining like a little kid crossing his arms pouting. Getting bored nothing to do in the house and no Lucy for like 15 min. was like hell for him every single day same goes with Rogue._

"_Hn, but we are now human so…" Rogue trailed off being the smart cat he was he too wanted to see Lucy badly._

_Sting smiled mischievously getting an idea on Rogue's statement showing his canine teeth while Rogue just smirked._

…

**R&R!~**

**TBC!**


	3. Surprise! XD

**Note(s):**

'_THOUGHTS'_

"SPEAKING"

**TITLE: **My Boys

**SUMARRY: **Meet Lucy Heartfilia she's smart, pretty, has an awesome personality and admired by everyone. Lucy's life was normal. WAS NORMAL until her cute little kittens Sting and Rogue eat a freaking Lacrima pill that turned them into hot humans. What will happen now? Read and find out ;). WARNING: Lots of purring, snuggling and possessiveness. Read and find out. STINGXLUCYXROGUE R&R : )

**CHAPTER 3: **Surprise! XD

…

Lucy Heartfilia who owns 2 cute adorable kitties was alright for her she loved them super lots but since yesterday she got really shocked at what happened and yeah so now I think she is getting the hang of them being humans but still its so awkward.

It was a beautiful morning for Lucy as she yawned and stretched and can't help but feel something is missing and she suddenly bolt up and look on the floor with Sting and Rogue looking so sad and cute that she was really serious about letting them sleep on the floor… and yeah come on it would be so so soooo? Awkward with them on the bed.

"I'm going to need a bigger bed" Lucy grumbled as she glanced back at them and scratched her eyes and looked at them and felt a little guilty for punishing her babies.

Lucy pouted and suddenly jumped down and hugged her depressed cats.

"Sorry babies it was for your own good and I hope you learned you lesson" Lucy said scratching their ears and they suddenly purred.

"LUCY!~" They said in glee forgetting about anything that happen last night and suddenly glomped their owner and started licking her cheek and snuggled to her.

"Sorry! Rushy but please don't let me sleep on the cold floor again I'll be good but I won't promise" Sting said using his cute eyes and licked her cheek lovingly and Lucy rewarded him with scratching his soft ears. Lucy laughed at Sting's statement.

"I'm so sorry Lucy please forgive me?" Rogue mumbled as he snuggled his face on her neck hiding his blush and purred at the skin contact and Lucy rubbed his ear and he purred more at the feeling.

Lucy blushed, as she was again being glomped by her pets again and can't help but miss their warmth.

"Well now, Now… Let go for now ok? I forgive you cuddling machines you know I can't stay mad at you guys... I have to shower and get ready for school and you guys showered me with you licks" Lucy said wiping the saliva on her cheek and blink.

"But its called kiss Lucy~" Sting said disagreeing that what they are doing is licking.

Lucy's eyes widen and blushed.

"No, Sting for humans that's… licking…" Lucy said awkwardly.

"Hmmp!~ no this is a kiss for us! KISS!" Sting said emphasizing and licked her cheek again.

"Hn…" Rogue nodded and licked her as well affectionately just like always.

"Well then what is a kiss?" Rogue asked being the smart one and the curious one.

"Yeah~ Does it feel good as a li-c-k?" Sting asked curiously his tongue rolling of the lick word.

"Can you show us how do human kiss?" Rogue asked curious as well tilting his head a little at Lucy.

"Did Lucy kiss other male species cause I don't want you too…" Rogue said shyly blushing even though he doesn't know what a kiss is for humans and how do they do it.

"Yeah I don't want you li-c-k-ing other male species Lucy!~" Sting agreed getting a little pissed off and crossed his arms pouting. Kissing is licking in Sting's dictionary.

Lucy shuddered at the thought of licking Hibiki on the cheek.

'_GOD that is so wrong in many ways!'_ Lucy thought blushing in embarrassment and in her current situation with her babies.

Lucy blushed ten fold at how Sting referred kissing as licking… WTH! Sting XD. Can't help it he's a cat. No wait a hot human now with a cat brain. XD

"Uhh~" Lucy blushed 50 shades not knowing how to explain it to her hot pets.

"Lucy~" They both purred wanting answers since she is not answering them they licked her cheek and she blushed more and pushed away from them a little.

"Ok~ Never mind I'll explain it some other time ok I promise! I'm running late!" Lucy said stuttering and blushing avoiding the kiss topic. Good thing she is running late LOL!~ XD

"Bu-But!~" They both pouted with Sting crossing his arms being the stubborn cat he was and Rogue squinting his eyes cutely both wanting answers.

They didn't get an answer they wanted from their blonde owner.

"We'll just have to kiss you again" They both said in unison and licked her cheek in passion. Note: Kissing is licking on Sting and Rogue's dictionary.

"Stop it!~ ok let go that's not a kiss alright and I have to bathe now" Lucy said blushing trying to get free and she looked at her hang clock she got 15 min. to get ready.

"But Rushy~" Sting pouted again not wanting to let go cause he suffered last night on not touching his beautiful owner.

"Hn.." Rogue agreed and grunted cause he too missed her.

"Do you want to be punish again?" Lucy said threatening tone they gulped and purred sadly and let go of their owner.

…

**Lucy's POV**

"Yosh~ All set see ya later babies and-" I paused halfway at what I said and blushed as I opened the door and looked at their blushing faces at being called babies.

What I always call them babies when they are cats but why blush now? Oh right I forgot they are human now…

Geezz I'm the only one who has the problem here but them they are still the same cuddly kitties of mine but it grew a little different they speak and express their emotions clearly now… Sighsss… Well atleast they are the same not awkward with me but just me being awkward with them in some situations ok maybe allot of situations but you guys get it~

"Uhmmm.. And behave alright?" I said blushing cause they look so cute and innocent and plus they are now freaking handsome! And I petted them and I told them not to kneel on the floor cause they are now human and better act like one little by little and they stood up gosh they are so tall taller than me.

"Kay?" I said in reassurance and cupped both of their cheeks and rubbed them soothingly and they purred while closing their eyes. I swear its weird but they look so good.

"Lucy~" They both said purring in unison and licked they both glomped me and licked my cheek and I blushed and stopped rubbing their soft clear skin and backed away wiping the both of my cheek and bit my watermelon glossed lip nervously.

"OK that's enough licking for today~ Bye be good ok?" I said blushing as I closed the door and ran going to school.

"But Rushy~~ it's a kiss not lick!" I heard Sting shouted through the door as I leave.

He must have been so cute crossing his arms and pouting and Rogue pouting agreeing and looking away what a tsundere for a cat, really! XD

…

**Normal POV**

The two cats sighed and purred dreamily at the feel of Lucy's touch but then purred sadly at the loss of contact.

Sting and Rogue are done raiding Lucy's room. Trashing it a little ok not maybe a little they trashed it totally messed up her room oh silly cats. XD

Afterwards they got bored…. And stared of to space not being use to human form with hands and legs… they stared and got bored and bored…. And Sting broke the silence no taking it.

"Rogue~ I wanna see Lucy" Sting said whining like a little kid crossing his arms pouting. Getting bored nothing to do in the house and no Lucy for like 15 min. was like hell for him every single day same goes with Rogue.

"Hn, but we are now human so…" Rogue trailed off being the smart cat he was he too wanted to see Lucy badly.

Sting smiled mischievously getting an idea on Rogue's statement showing his canine teeth while Rogue just smirked.

…

**Lucy's POV**

"Lucy! ~" I heard a familiar voice called me and I turned around and gasped a little. It's my crush, Hibiki.

He came over to me while smiling and grabbed my hand.

"I was waiting for you and I thought your sick or something cause you usually come on time" He said with concern. Isn't he sweet and caring?~ ^/^

"I'm fine it's just that my cats- I mean my alarm clock didn't alarm so I ran late thanks Hibiki" I said smiling and touched his arm in thanks. I can't blurt out that my pets turned human he might think I'm a crazy chick for Mavis sake and I blushed as he grabbed my hand.

"That's good cause I'm worried about you Lucy and come on we are going to be late" He said smiling at me and I blushed and I felt something missing why is my heart not beating so fast as before when I'm with Hibiki.

Suddenly my pets face flashed in my mind Sting's cocky smile and a smirking shy Rogue and I blushed and felt my heartbeat fast. **NO! NO! NO!~** Lucy their your pets snap out of it that's crazy crushing on my pets!~

I shook my head getting rid of those thoughts.

'_I like Hibiki… Right?'_ I asked myself and now I'm getting unsure…

…

**Normal POV**

"Pft~" Sting growled as he saw that Hibiki dude held his owner's hand and clenched his fist wanting to shred him to pieces. Rogue too growled getting possessive on his owner. As they hide on the bush.

BTW~ They are wearing skinny jeans for men and V-neck shirts that hugged their body showing their god like body and a hat courtesy of Gray's clothes cause of his stripping habit in Lucy's house and let's just say they had a little bit of a hard time putting on clothes. In short they looked hot. Well for cats they sure dressed well!~ XD

"So that's the Hibiki dude?" Rogue said growling a little.

"Yeah let me at him!" Sting said growling itching to pound on Hibiki but Rogue put a hand on his shoulder.

"You wouldn't want Lucy to get angry at us do you?" Rogue said restraining himself as well his red eyes still glaring at Hibiki.

Sting sighed and pouted but calm himself a little for Lucy's sake. He doesn't want to sleep on the floor again NO!~ floor=cold lucy+bed=warm and cozy for Sting the sneaky cocky cat.

"Let's just act normally and follow Lucy quietly" Rogue said sniffing finding his owner's scent.

"Yeah but I will really kick his ass if he do something to our Lucy~" Sting said growling a little becoming territorial.

Rogue just sighed.

Sting can get really wild when it comes to his owner Lucy. Rogue too can be an animal but he has better self control here than Sting the baka neko. XD

"Come on..." Rogue said sniffing again and dragged Sting out and got inside the school…

…

"So this is a school?... Rogue what is a school anyway? Why does Lucy go to school anyway?" Sting said dumbly demanding Rogue.

"How should I know…" Rogue said rolling his red eyes at his partner and his head hurt a little at Sting's many questions and rubbed his sensitive ears.

"I smell Lucy!" Sting said purring in glee and ran of to another direction.

"Dammit Sting!" Rogue shouted in the empty hallway chasing after him and cursed that Sting couldn't control his urges towards his lovely blonde owner Lucy.

"We should've stayed home" Rogue said sighing and purred sadly feeling Lucy will diffidently get mad at them. Duh!~

"Lucy will be so mad at us later" Rogue whimpered cutely not wanting to sleep at the cold hard floor with no Lucy body against his and sniffed finding Sting's scent following him.

…

"Lu-chan!" Levy greeted Lucy as she and Hibiki entered the classroom.

"Ara-ara~ They liiiiikkkkeee each other" Mirajane teased them as she saw HIbiki and Lucy holding hands.

"Ahh ehhh~" Lucy blushed as she tried to remove her hand in his but Hibiki prevent her from doing so and all the Lucy's girlfriends blushed and squealed at his antics.

"Hibiki~" Lucy said blushing at his actions.

"Yes Lucy?" He said innocently looking at her playing with her.

"Waahh!~ This is so cute!" Mirajane said clasping her hands.

"I want a bo-boyfriend too" Erza said stuttering turning red when it comes to the topic of love.

"Mou!~ You guys stop it, Hibiki is just teasing me" Lucy said letting go of Hibiki's hand and crossed her arms pouting cutely and Hibiki chuckled at her cuteness and poked her cheek.

"Ja Lucy I'll be going to my class now see ya later at lunch the usual" He gave Lucy a winked and a smile and gave a wave to her friends and left cause he is a Junior a year older then Lucy.

"That's so cute!~ Lu-chan!" Levy said blushing for her friend.

"Your so lucky Lucy!~ Hibiki like you hit the jackpot!" Mira said.

Erza nodded blushing.

"Guys we are just friends I doubt he'll date a sophomore…" Lucy said as she was about to close the door a figure crashed into her engulfing her into a big hug.

"Rushy!~" Lucy's eyes widen at the figure.

…

**Lucy's POV**

Shit~ Did I just heard Sting's voice? Naahh it can't be they are at home and they know I will surely be mad at them if they did follow me.

"Urrghh~" I blinked fast and I saw yellow no blonde hair that look similar to…

OH no~ Tell me this isn't happening… Tell me he isn't here… Tell me he isn't my pet St-…

"Sting!" I gasped he only responded by hugging me and snuggled on my neck.

"Lucy~ I missed you so much" He cried like a child with his voice muffled on my neck and like he just won the lottery. Typical Sting. Always the clingy cat but I don't really mind but I do mind right now! We are inside the school for freaking Mavis sake and how the hell did they know I went here! OH what the hell! I'm really going to punish them later…. -_-

All my classmates are gapping at the scene and my friends are looking at me except Levy-chan of course with the what-the-hell-Lucy?-who-is-that-guy-you-have-some- explaining-to-do-look. Shit! I suddenly pushed Sting away and stood up.

"Lucy." Sting whimpered a little.

_Wait!_

_Sting is here then…_

"Lucy?" Erza asked glaring at Sting for hugging me cause she is very protective with her friends.

"Ara-ara!~ Lucy who is he? He's cute and blonde like you" Mira said smiling.

_OH NO! don't tell me that!~ I don't want to say it but!_

I looked at Levy-chan asking for help and she shrugged too not knowing what to do.

Suddenly I heard the door slid open and I saw my baby Rogue panting and glared at Sting as soon as he spotted him with me and his eyes suddenly got wide as he saw me with Sting and looked down cowering a little.

"Lucy…" he whispered cowering in fear a little. Yeah that's right better fear the Lucy wrath later Sting and Rogue.

Damn, They are so in trouble later. Damn, baka neko's.

"Rogue…" I just grumbled and dropped my head animatedly and controlling my anger and how the hell will I handle this situation! MAVIS what did I do!? :O

Suddenly all the girls in our class started screaming and fan girling my pets and I glared a little feeling protective of my babies.

"Kyaaa!~ What's your name?"

"Your so cute!"

"Your like a prince!~"

My boys are cowering in fear not use to the attention and hid behind my back.

"Everybody quite!" Erza said and pushed her glasses up.

Thank you Erza I thanked her mentally and still my friends are giving me the look and I gave them the look I'll explain ok? And stared at them asking for help.

"Ah!~ Lucy aren't they the new students?" Levy-chan said covering up.

"Uhmm! Yeah! All of you guys these are new students so they don't have uniforms yet" I agreed I said.

WTF!~ NEW STUDENTS LEVY-CHAN I'M SO GOING TO KILL YOU LATER! DON'T YOU HAVE ANY OTHER EXCUSE.. AND SHIT WHY DID I EVEN GO WITH IT!~ I CAN'T HAVE STING AND ROGUE TAILING ME AT SCHOOL I HAVE SUFFERED FROM IT AT MY HOME WHY AT SCHOOL…. Oh there goes my 24/7 -_- I cried mentally.

"But Luce aren't those my cl-" Gray said starting but Levy smiled and covered his mouth.

"Gray! Your clothes!" Cana said.

"Yikes!" He panicked and went to find his school polo.

"Souka" Erza said but still not convince.

"Ara!~ Really that's nice" Mira said smiling.

"Eh that's great ne Luce? New addition to this school" Natsu said as he put his arm around me and Sting and Rogue glared and growled at Natsu then I both pinched their ears and give them a look to act normal and smiled at them.

"Yeah great really great…" I said smiling and pinched Natsu's cheek and glanced at my adorable pets giving them the look that you are so dead later. And I felt them whimpered. Oh yeah fear me you sneaky cats!~ FEAR ME!

Jeez they know Natsu is my best friend yet they act like this around Gray and Natsu and they yelp cutely which all the girls in the room squealed in delight at their cute faces of my pets.

'_GOD SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THIS MADNESS!~ STING AND ROUGE ARE SO GONNA BE PUNISH LATER!'_ I thought getting mad mentally but I forced myself to calm down.

The door slid open and Gildarts-sensei entered causing the class to be quiet. I sighed mentally in relief.

"All of you sit down and mind explaining me why do we have guest here?" Gildarts-sensei asked us all.

Suddenly I saw Erza stood up surprising me.

"They are new students sensei that's why they don't have uniforms yet" Erza said and sat down.

"Oh I wasn't inform… very well then…" He said in a serious voice.

"I'll give you free time since I'm late ja~" Gildarts sensei said and left the classroom and we all just sweat dropped.

And girls in my class started swooning on my boys and some boys are glaring jealousy at them.

"Great, just great" I mumbled as girls started to push me to get a view of my pets. They even tried groping them eww~ -_-.

**THE BELL RANG!~ BRIIIING!~**

Signaling that it's break time… YAY! Note the sarcasm people -_- OH FML FML people!~

Better taste the Lucy medicine you Baka-Neko's!~ or not I might just glomped and be a softy no no! I must not be a softy must not be a softy Lucy focus! Focus!

Oh Mavis…

…

**That's the end of chapter 3 hope you guys liked it? Or not flame me for all I care cause I will let Natsu eat all those flames LOL!~ haha! Review and I might update and yeah review tell me your thoughts about what you think is going to happen on the next chapter?**

**Question of the day!**

**Which neko do you prefer with Lucy? Sting or Rogue? Just aksing~ XD**

**R&R**

**I'll update soon people! Drop a review kay?**

**TBC**


End file.
